You Never Know
by Iloveyou198
Summary: You never know what you have until you loose it, those are the words that keep haunting Logans mind from the day he Broke up with Camille!


Camille Roberts is the "crazy girl" that no one wants to be friends with! She had glasses, no braces but glasses!

She is pretty but not the prettiest! Her best friend is Jo Taylor. Jo is dating Kendall Knight, who is like the most popular guy in the school! Logan had his band Big Time Rush, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and last but not Logan Mitchell! Logan has been Camille's crush for about as long as she has been in high school! He never notices her though, so Jo decided to give Camille a MAKEOVER! And when Jo was all done Camille looked amazing! She got contacts and let her hair down and not braided!

"You look AMAZING!" Jo said "Logan is gonna LOVE you"

"Oh well if he doesn't like me! I think I might keep this look, I like it!" Camille said looking in the full length mirror.

"Well let's go and see if your new look works on Logan!" She grabbed Camille's hand and they went to school! "Kendall, guys come here!" Jo shouted and waved for the guys to come to them!

"Is that Camille?" James asked while walking towards them. "She looks... HOT!"

"Yea she does." Logan said staring at her!

"I CALL HER!" yelled James and then he ran up to her. "Hello beautiful!" He kissed her hand, and she blushed!

"Hi James." Camille said as she bit her lip!

"Dude not fair!" Logan said as he came up behind James. "Hey gorgeous!" He said and winked, she blushed

**_OMG HE WINKED AT ME, HE WINKED AT ME! LOGAN MITCHELL WINKED AT ME, CAMILLE ROBERTS! _**she thought to herself. "Hi Logan!" She said excited!

"Camille can I talk to you?" James said and grabbed her hand!

"Umm I don't know!" she said looking at Logan with a _'are you gonna ask me something'_ look! He just smiled!

"Camille come here!" Logan said and took my hand and pulled me around the corner! "Look I don't know how to do this so bare with me here." She just nodded! "Ok well I never noticed how beautiful you are, and I never say that to anyone! I don't wanna get hurt like before and I don't wanna hurt anyone!" He took a deep breath! "I just want to ask you... will you go to the Junior Prom with me?" He said looking down.

"Well does this answer your question?" She lifted his head so he was looking in her eyes, and then he leaned in and she leaned in and then he just KISSED HER... cheek.? "What was that?"

"Um I kissed you on your cheek!"

"I know, but I thought we had something here?"

"We do and that scared me!"

"SO YOU KISSED ME... ON MY CHEEK?"

"Yea" Logan said still confused. "What is the problem?"

"I like you, you like me, what do people do when they like each other? THEY KISS! NOT ON THE CHEEK ON THE LIPS! What are my lips not good enough to kiss?" Camille said on the verge of tears! Logan must have seen it because he just hugged her!"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"CAMILLE WHAT AM I DOING WRONG? I LIKE YOU I DO, BUT..."

"what Logan? you can tell me!"

"I am afraid... afraid that if I get to close to you, your gonna..." Logan said looking away and then down and then away again!

"Are you afraid that I am gonna break your heart.?" Camille saw one little tear fall down Logan's cheek, she just smiled! "Look at me." He looked into her eyes. "Why are you scared? I should be the one who is scared! Your in a band, with millions of fans, girl fans! What if someone prettier comes along and you forget about me?"

"Camille you don't need to worry about that! No one is as pretty as you" Ashe said that he kissed her, on the lips this time! When they broke apart Logan said "I love you."

"I love you too Logan!" He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the group.

"Wow wait what happened?" James said staring at their intertwined hands, mad!

"We are..." Logan looked at me and smiled

"together" and he squeezed Camille's hand, and winked at her. They went on with school and then Camille and Jo went to the mall to get their dresses for prom!

"I love this! It isn't to much is it?"

"No way girl, that is PERFECT! Logan will fall in love with you again and again!"

Jo and Camille got their dresses and went back to Jo's house where they were having a sleepover. They get ready for bed and when they are laying in bed Camille get a text from Logan which said...

_Heyy babe, you know what I think? Well I think we should break it off! I know, we just started going out today but I don't know something isn't right! I love you and all but something is wrong! It's not you it's me! I swear! xoxoLogan_

With that Camille began to cry and for that night she cried herself to sleep because the man of her dreams dumped her because of no reason! _'I HATE MY LIFE!' _She thought to herself! and with that she fell asleep crying and thinking about Logan Henderson the heart breaker!


End file.
